


curve ball

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: brallon oneshots [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emma wanted ansty brallon so here’s my shit shot at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	curve ball

**Author's Note:**

> for my tru lov emma (emodadsclub @tumblr)

it was 2am and brendon was sitting outside the bus, having to wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand every so often. it was cold and cloudly but at this point he didn’t fucking care that he was shivering.

he was getting tired of this shit. first, the great panic split. then spencer took off, and that fucked brendon up for a bit, spencer was someone he didn’t know how to live without. but he’s alright with it now, since he and spencer still talk almost every day.

he doesn’t think he’ll deal with this one well though. it was just a curveball and brenond, while pretty good at batting, he fucking struck out with this one.

dallon fucking weekes dropped the bomb that he would be leaving panic after the current tour. don’t get him wrong, brendon loves the other guys, he just, he just thought that dallon was going to stay, til the end.

you know what? fuck dallon. brenond thought, letting out a pained laugh. he stopped wiping his tears. what was the point if they would just keep fucking coming. 

“i don’t need him, i’ve done fine  after the split, i’ve been okay after spncer leaving, i sure as hell will be just great after dallon takes off.” he mumbled to himself, foot tapping loudly on the ground, head resting in hands.

that’s right, brendon doesn’t need dallon. he doesn’t need the goodnight kisses, he doesn’t need the shared grins on stage, he doesn’t need the sharerd ‘i love you’s between songs.

brendon fucking urie doesn’t need dallon fucking weekes. 

his phone is ringing and he knows it’s dallon. brendon doesn’t answer it, he just waits a moment before sending him a text.

 _leave my fucking heart at the door_  -brendon

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was shit  
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
